winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Florian Shkodra
Nothing but sorry, we girls need a little privacy so do you mind? I shall delete the ban later. -- 14:24, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your compliment. And no, we do not watch anyone. -- 14:30, April 6, 2016 (UTC) No. I did not know that until you told me. -- 14:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, anime characters' images can be found easily in the Internet. Besides, I do not understand guys' trends so it is absolutely pointless if you speak to me. -- 14:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) -- 00:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) You are not allowed to put biased information anywhere. -- 12:17, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I do not have any desire having users joining that places. Besides, I have nothing to do with the wikis you listed. -- 00:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Let me be straight, have I ever told you that you are worse at acting? -- 15:35, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, I am responding to your question on Flamephoenix's talk page. At the moment, Flamephoenix is currently offline/inactive and therefore I advise to ask other admins that are currently active instead. To answer your question, adding article pages or adding new pages can be done by selecting Contribute at the top of the page: shown here. Do not add unnecessary pages, as these will be deleted and you'll receive a warning. When editing, layouts of the articles can be reviewed in the rules, and also seen on particular pages and how they're set up to give you an idea of its format. Be sure to use headings, these create sections that provide organization. If you have any issues please do not hesitate to ask me or the other admins. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:51, May 24, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Not at all. To do so, select "Edit" and you will be in Edit mode. I'm going to assume the title that you wish to edit is in the infobox. In Visual, you can edit the title by hovering over what appears to a small, green puzzle. When hovered over, there is a an "edit" button at the bottom of the screen that pops up. Select that button and change the title, then press "OK" when finished. Be sure not to add unnecessary things as they will be reverted and you will receive a warning. I love all animals, but my favorite animal are the birds. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:46, May 28, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower -- 22:59, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Your "job" here is not "to make sure anything on this wiki works perfectly", sir. This place works perfectly fine even with or without you. And I do not show you any "baby girl stuff templates". As this place is a wiki about girly cartoon, things here are the same, if you cannot accept things, just leave. Removing an amount of content and then re-adding that exactly amount of content is considered as spam, and absolutely clear that it is not "edit". I do not care about your purpose but continuing spamming and vandalizing I will have to put an end to your chain. -- 04:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) To Be Honest, They Don't Even Look Alike. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 16:12, June 3, 2016 (UTC)